


late night activities

by komahinaz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinakoma - Freeform, Insomnia, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Medication, Tea, They/Them for Nagito, WOOO YEAH THEY CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS AND HANUKKAH ..., hikoma, its 6:30 pm what, ooo hajime doesnt like bitter stuff, they live together and its cute ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaz/pseuds/komahinaz
Summary: Hajime isn't sleeping well recently.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	late night activities

**Author's Note:**

> haiiii !!! i wrote again :3c
> 
> sorry this took so long, twitter, i have issues with procrastination. but oh yeah baby swag this is gonna be multichapter i think !!!!
> 
> disclaimer that this has mentions of what it has in tha tags ^^
> 
> some (most) of this is just me reflecting but yaah !! comments and kudos r appreciated asf 
> 
> btw i literally drew them a floorplan so if it doesnt make sense i sincerely apologize

Hajime really never had the greatest sleep schedule. Or at least as of within the recent span of years. In all honesty, his logic to sleep was pretty terrible, considering his forever deteriorating sense of being and horrible insomnia. Dereality and sleep deprivation seem to go hand-in-hand. And that was obviously the absolute best thing ever for Hajime in this situation.

Staring into the abyss that did happen to be the ceiling of his apartment, Hajime sighs heavily, shifting underneath the heavy blanket. Beside him, his boyfriend lays silent, presumably asleep. They had grown to be quite the heavy sleeper now that they didn’t have to worry about their luck anymore, and Hajime internally thanked himself for that. Originally, Hajime had bought the weighted blanket specifically for Nagito, but nowadays, Nagito didn’t even use it. That had been their own idea. Not like Hajime specifically agreed, but at least they cared for his well being enough to bring it up at a random time.

(“You need it more than I do. Trust me, Hinata-kun, I know what happens at night with you.” They state ominously, folding the blanket between their thin fingers. Hajime sat on the couch while gnawing on a pen and staring at a crossword puzzle. “Besides. I have medication. You, on the other hand, do not. And diagnosis isn’t the easiest thing to get as an adult. Self diagnosis won’t get you an actual diagnosis, you know.” They finish, looking back up to Hajime. All the latter did was nod slowly. Nagito smiles slightly at this. Sure, it’d be nice if Hajime had listened, but that could come for a more appropriate time and place. An appropriate action as of now is definitely a hug.)

He blinks for a moment, rolling to the side. Now facing Nagito’s back, he gently pokes them. Nagito doesn’t move, or even exhale. Hajime smiles to himself, proceeding to gently shimmy out from under the weighted blanket, and hop to his feet beside the bed. Thank god Nagito had a weird knack for interior decoration ー the rug placed at the foot of the bed really was a comforting thing to feel under you in the middle of the night. When I say weird knack, I mean hours at Ikea at a time. It’s just one of the things that Nagito enjoyed, and sure, Hajime was all here for it, but wandering around a Bed Bath and Beyond was the last thing he would choose to do. But again; Nagito liked it, and that’s all that really mattered to Hajime in the end.

Glancing at the clock hung above the door, Hajime sighs yet again. Unfortunately, four am had become a regular time for him to wake up and aimlessly wander around the apartment. Hajime was sure many other people had the same issues as him regarding sleep schedules and insomnia, as it was inevitable, but sometimes he really did feel like the only one with these issues. And thank god for tea ー Hajime couldn’t have possibly continued to live without it. It’s really all that kept him going on nights like these, and that can really make you think when you’re as picky as Hajime Hinata.

(Hajime would drink coffee, but alas, he was never particularly fond of it. Sour and bitter things had never been his thing, and he didn’t think that would ever change regardless of what Nagito told him to try out. Nagito, on the other hand, was a coffee fan. Hajime would never understand them for that. Alas, both had come to a mutual agreement to keep caffeinated tea around. Both liked it, anyways, so it’s not like it cost them anything. Nagito still did have their stash of coffee, though. Nagito had lots of stashes around, which was both a good and a bad thing. Though, a whole cabinet worth of salt is certainly questionable.)

Hajime silently slips on a pair of (dirty) socks (that had been strewn onto the floor from before bed last night), up the steps and out of the bedroom with not as much ease as it would be for someone else. He’d never been one to be particularly quiet, from what he remembered. The only time he’d really make that much of an effort to be silent was on Christmas. Being as quiet as a mouse was key, after all. He didn’t want to ruin whatever Christmas voodoo magic was happening in their pathetic excuse of a chimney around that time. 

(Yes, Hajime does, in fact, still believe in Santa Clause. Nagito made a specific effort to keep that belief going for him, and luckily, that had been working for the past two years they had been living together. Hajime had only experienced hands-on Christmas in the time that Nagito had been living with him, as he had been raised Jewish. The thought of Christmas with someone close was something that Nagito had yet to experience until the two moved in, so they were obviously overjoyed. The two made a compromise to celebrate both of their holidays when they moved in together. They’d been celebrating both Christmas and Hanukkah ever since then.)

As he entered the bathroom, Hajime slumps against the counter, blinking rapidly as he turns on the lightswitch. “Fuck.” He mutters quietly as he rubs his eyes for a solid few seconds. With the lights on and eyes adjusted, he opens up the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink, once again leaning onto it. Obviously spotting something, he squints and pulls out a small medication bottle ー Lunesta. Sure, he shouldn’t be taking medication he wasn’t prescribed, but what could be the harm? It wouldn’t kill him to take Nagito’s sleeping meds. And it could possibly prove useful. Sleepless nights are much worse than nights that you may or may not take a literal insomnia medication to help with your, oh, I don’t know, insomnia.

Popping a pellet into his mouth, he blinks again, and proceeds making his way back out the bathroom door. Well, the meds wouldn’t kick in just yet. Not like it would particularly hurt to do some good old wandering around the place in the middle of the night. It’s what he’d been doing every night for quite a while, after all. Frankly, Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he got a good night’s sleep. Maybe when they first moved into the apartment, sure, but otherwise he had no recollection of sleeping well recently. And mind you, the two moved in two whole years before.

“.. Hajime.”

He yelps, whipping his head around to the sight of Nagito standing mysteriously at the end of the hallway, pillow in hand. Swallowing and giggling in the slightest was all he could do as Nagito sighs dramatically. They really did love being dramatic, regardless of the situation. It was really just a thing they did. It was annoying at times, other times fitting. It just depends, I suppose. Hajime was fine by it any time other than four am in the morning. He was really not in the mood for this, and it was easy to tell that neither was Nagito.

“Hajime, it’s late.”

“Early.”

“It’s four am.”

Hajime laughs a bit again, scratching his collarbone awkwardly. Nagito sighs again. Hajime scratches in a more vigorous manner. “Fine then, it’s late, early, same thing. Time is simply a concept, anyways. Happy?”

“Don’t be like that. You shouldn’t be up right now. I’m a bit concerned, at this point.”

Hajime grimaces at the last bit, pinching the bridge of his nose as his ahoge somehow stiffens itself. It does that. “Wonderful.” He says in an exasperated tone, backing back into the main room of the apartment and slumping against the sofa. Nagito moves forwards, as well, standing in the doorway.

The other frowns. Nagito had never been one to get into an arguing mood over something so small (or at least of what they perceived as small). This must have been disrupting their ‘peace’ ー in which Hajime didn’t exactly care at the moment. They shift weight to one foot, bouncing on it in the slightest. “Again, don’t be like that. Like I said, I’m concerned.” Their frown turns back into a smile. Because Nagito could never frown for too long. “What’s on your mind, Hajime?”

“Nothing, it’s justー ugh. Forget it. Go back to sleep, I’ll follow.”

Nagito frowns yet again. After all, Hajime’s antics in these recent nights had sent him for a loop, and watching it happen was the exact last thing they wanted to do. Seeing Hajime happy and healthy was all they could ask for, really, and the fact that they couldn’t even get that was a tad bit of misfortune in of itself. Removing pressure from his leg and distributing it as they walk, they take their seat next to Hajime, who had been fiddling with his pajama bottom strings all the while. Peering over, Nagito carefully places a hand over Hajime’s.

“Do you.. want some tea? Uncaffeinated, of course. Just mango.”

“I’ve always preferred citrus.”

Nagito stifles a laugh, “Too bad.”


End file.
